The Best is Yet to Come
by Small Pink Lady
Summary: REVISED! The girls are getting ready for graduation ceremony & Mamoru is preparing to commence his studies in America. What does Mamoru & the girls know that Usagi doesn't? Takes place after the end of Sailor Stars. Lots of romance! Please R & R! x


"5 more minutes, Mama", a muffled voice sounds from underneath a mass of quilt and pillows

**Hello! This is the first time that I've ever written a fanfic so please help me by giving me some feedback and advice. Please be constructive but don't kill my confidence. I'm really nervous about what you will have to say! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you would like me to continue on with this story please read and review! If you have any ideas that you would like to suggest, message me and I'll see! I wasn't happy with this first chapter so it's a little reworked. Anyway here is the disclaimer (I hope I've included everything): I do not own any part of Sailor Moon. Any scenario that is in this story not a result of plagiarism, any repeats are purely coincidence. I only work with the characters for the enjoyment of fellow sailor moon fans. I am an honest writer!**

Chapter one – The end, the beginning

"5 more minutes, Mama", a muffled voice sounded from underneath the mass of quilt and pillows.

"_Usagi-chan! 18 years of age, and still unable to make it to school on time… Sometimes I wonder what type of a princess she really is,"_ Luna thought.

Luna yawned, licked her paws and gave Usagi a rude awakening.

"LUNA! What on earth are you doing?" Usagi was certainly awake, rubbing the reddening scratch mark on her right cheek. "Oh my goodness! It's the last day of school! I can't be late! Not today!"

Ever since the battle with Galaxia, Usagi has done a lot of growing up… well a little more than what the senshi had expected. It was more than about saving the universe; it was about Usagi learning about herself.

"U-SA-GI!!" yelled Ikuko. "Have you looked at the time? Its twenty minutes past eight and you haven't eaten breakfast! You'll be late for your last day of school!"

A series of thudding noises was heard not long after. Once again Usagi's face had been reacquainted with the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He feet didn't even have a chance to move. She hadn't grown out of her job as a first class klutz.

The bell had rung for the beginning of lunch period and Usagi was in high spirits, for Mamoru had called earlier that morning with a hint of mischief in his voice. She sighed. She knew it was not long before he left to start his studies in America. All day she had watched the clock, even during lunchtime much to her friend's surprise.

"Usagi-chan, are you feeling ok?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, you've usually finished your lunch and half of ours by now!" Rei couldn't resist.

"Usagi, it has been a long day. You really should eat something," the bluenette said through a bite of her sandwich.

Usagi sat motionless, eyes drawn to the clock, undoubtedly taken in by its hypnotic spell. Rather, just waiting for the second she could run to Mamoru's muscular arms.

"_Soon I'll get to see Mamo-chan again. I wonder what he wants? I hope it's exciting,"_ Usagi thought to herself. She smiled to herself. Her mind was certainly elsewhere.

_Flashback:_

_Earlier that morning…_

_Usagi ran to the ringing phone that no one else seemed to have heard. "Why couldn't Mama or Shingo have answered the stupid phone? I could have had two more minutes in bed," Usagi grumbled as she answered the phone._

"_Hello, Tsukino Residence." Usagi said in a mildly annoyed tone._

"_Ah, Usako! Are you ok? You sound a little miffed."_

"_Mamo-chan! I'm sorry um… nothing is up. You're ringing early!"_

"_Meet me after school. I'll wait for you outside the school gates. I want to take you somewhere. I love you Usako."_

_Mamoru put the phone down._

"_Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan! I guess I'll see you later," she said as she hung up the phone._

"_How strange… but it feels so exciting and mysterious!" Usagi thoughts wandered as she returned to her room to get ready…_

_End of flashback_

Makoto lifted her lunchbox full of exciting treats to Usagi's nose. The scent was captivating and it worked on her every time, except for today.

The inner senshi exchanged glances. "Mamoru-san," they chorused. That got Usagi's attention. "Mamo-chan? Where?"

"Usagi-chan, you haven't eaten a thing and you have been watching that clock all day! What's up?" Minako asked.

"Mamo-chan wants to meet me after school. He's planned something special for us," Usagi blushed a little. _"Maybe something tonight as well," _she thought to herself turning a darker shade of pink.

"The more you concentrate on other things, the sooner the day will fly by. You will get to see Mamoru-kun in no time," Ami advised. Minako chipped in. "What's more is that he'll…"

"MINAKO-CHAN!" The girls gave her a look of scorn.

"Ah… well I'm sure he'll um… give you a good time!" Minako said as a sweat drop formed on her head.

Usagi looked puzzled at Minako as the rest of the senshi held their breath.

"You are funny Minako-chan!" Usagi laughed. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. With that the girls got up and packed their lunchboxes away as the bell signalling the end of lunch period rang.

"Hey guys! I didn't have time to eat!" Usagi's stomach rumbled. "I'm really hungry!" Everyone collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"That certainly is our princess," Rei sighed.

The end of the day had finally come. As Ami suggested Usagi concentrated on enjoying her last day and sure enough, the guardian of time was on Usagi's side.

"See you later guys!" Usagi called as she ran to the school gates and into the arms of her awaiting sweetheart. Usagi took a deep breath. He had a sweet scent and it drove Usagi wild. Mamoru was gorgeous in Usagi's eyes: Well-sculpted arms and divine blue eyes that could melt any girl's heart. Luckily he only had eyes for his beautiful Usako.

Mamoru bent down, cradled her face in his hand and gave Usagi a gentle kiss on her lips. After a moments silence one of them spoke. "I've been waiting for you, Usako."

Usagi blushed. Mamoru's voice was so charming; it made her feel warm, like the first time she remembered her love for him.

"Mamo-chan…"

Usagi rested her head on her lover's chest. She loved to listen to the beat of his heart.

"They are such a beautiful couple," Ami sighed. The girls' eyes widened. Ami's cheeks flushed.

"Not that I'm jealous of course. I have my studies and that means no time for a relationship!" With that she waved goodbye and ran toward her home.

"She did NOT say what I think she did, did she? That is really unlike Ami-chan," Minako whispered. "Give her a break!" Makoto said with a sigh. Even geniuses can't deny that they dream of romance. Kind of reminds me of the upperclassman that I once knew …"

"MA-KO-TO! You have gone on about this mysterious upperclassman for all the time that I have known you. Get a boyfriend before we all go insane!" Rei exclaimed rather loudly. Makoto looked a little shocked.

"Come on let's get going. The rest of the day still awaits!" Minako said as she skipped on ahead.

"We should go," Mamoru said in a low voice. "There's a lot I have planned, and I don't want to rush anything. I want you to remember this time so that you smile when you think of me whilst I'm gone."

They kissed once more.

**End of the revised first chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review it! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Lots of reviews means a new chapter if you want one!**

**Pink Small Lady x**


End file.
